parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 18 - I'll Climb The Mountains To Get Bertie The Fourth Mask If It's The Last Thing I'd Do!
Here is part eighteen of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * Thomas: Just one more mask, and Bertie's miracle comes true. (races across a bridge, falls down a hole to get a red lum, climbs up the ladder, and swings on a purple lum to reach a spinning platform when he collects some yellow lums and a green lum. He shoots two switches and switches the laser beams off and falls down a hole to collect another green lum. He hops down a hole and lands on some grass and rushes up, only to come face to face with Sidney, who tries to shoot him with his shotgun, but misses, when Thomas knocks him into the sea and ignores Norman, who keeps missing with his shots. Thomas climbs on a box and grabs a set of golden gloves and hurries along to the other side to get a green lum. He comes face to face with Den and Dart, who load up their guns, and fire at them, but are no match from him, when he charges up his power fists, and shoots them, knocking them both out, cold. Thomas climbs up a ladder and shoots a cage to free more yellow lums and climbs up to the top. He flies over to the other side and pulls the switch and hurries through the hallway, only to come face to face with Paxton, who fires and misses when Thomas force stops the shots and force throws them back at Paxton. Thomas climbs up to grab a green lum and collects the last Glob Crystal) * (Thomas flies down across the river and shoots Spencer into the sea and grabs some more yellow lums from the next cage that he broke. He continues to fly onward and lands in a balloon. The balloon flies up into the air with Thomas looking at the view. Thomas jumps down from the balloon and past the Chinese Dragon and climbs up a box and slides through a hole into a prison cell. He shoots a cage to get an orange lum and is purused by Spencer and sends him him landing into the sea. Thomas reads a sign saying a reformatory for disturbing children and runs up the stairs and climbs up into a hole to get a green lum before he slides down and lands on a walking shell. The walking shell that Thomas pilots, speeds out of the hole, and arrives at the laser area where Dennis is trying to shoot the poor kids, until Thomas hits two switches and frees the children, who follows him out of the prison cell. The shell is suddenly chased by the beast and manages to get Thomas safely and explodes before Thomas jumps down a hole unharmed) * Thomas: Yeesss! * Dennis: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Dang it! He got away! (Thomas arrives at an unknown area and looks around and sees nothing at all) * Thomas: Well! (notices Den behind him and shoots him into the air with his powerful energy sphere and grabs a yellow lum and a plum. He throws the plum across and up to an orange lum and grabs it after he jumps on the plum and swings on a purple lum to reach the top. He grabs another orange and shoots Dart, who is fast asleep, and falls into the sea when Thomas misses and kicks him. Thomas rushes along through a tunnel and grabs a green lum and comes round the corner, only to meet Lady, who is crying and sobbing sadly like Spongebob Squarepants) Oh my goodness. * Lady: My babies... My babies... It's terrible! The pirates have taken all of my babies to put them in cages and in the mines. My darling Percy tried to stop them, but S.C.Ruffey has captured him too, and has taken him to their prison ship. * Thomas: Hmm... I think I'll use this to get all the way to the mines. Don't worry, Lady, I'll bring your kids back. (hops into the prison ship and pilots all around the area over the river and has arrived at the first mine where Skarloey hops out of nowhere and lands into the ship that Thomas pilots. The ship continues onward toward the next mine and shoots an outpost blocking the way and continues its way toward the next mine. It shoots another outpost blocking its way and arrives at the next mine where Rheneas comes out and hops into the ship. The ship turns around and hurries along to the same area it was in and heads onto the next mine. It shoots another outpost down and arrives at the west mine where Peter Sam hurries out and hops on board. It continues onward the last mine where Trevor comes out and hops into the ship. The ship hurries its way back to Lady, who is still upset. After the ship explodes, Thomas grabs the four kids and flies them up into the air with his bagpack helicopter power and arrives safely, tapping Lady on the shoulder) * Skarloey: Mother? * Lady: (gasps) Baby! Oh, thank you! * Thomas: Look, Lady. The others are here. (Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor arrive hug into Lady, who has something that she takes out and gives to Thomas) Take the boat to go home. * Lady: Thomas, did you see what I hid when I was finding my kids? * Thomas: (astonished) Why, it's... the fourth mask! (pleased) * Lady: Oh... Good luck, Thomas! (Thomas rises the mask into the air and vanishes into Bertie's hideout and gives the last mask to Bertie) * Bertie: At last, the final mask... Bravo, Thomas! You have brought me back! The pirates won't last long. I will use my powers to destroy their fort. Alas, my powers have limits. On earth, the lums make me invincible. But in the air, I am as vulnerable as a baby. It is you, who will have to fight on the prison ship. And now, I will give you some maximum energy. (puts the last mask on the stone and spins them round and rises into the air to make a portal) Now, go and find Devious Diesel. (Thomas gulps) Go quickly... and have no fear. (Thomas obeys and walks inside and vanishes. The stone changes back when Bertie goes back onto the stone) Category:Daniel Pineda